Sweet
by le-lavi49
Summary: Allen was thinking about use an earing on his left ear... but everyone busy with their own bussiness and no one can help him... Then he decided to take a walk... One-shot Tyki x Allen... RnR...


**Sweet**

**By: Riku**

**Edited: 963Q**

**A/N: I don't own the characters and the story, just the plot no matter how much I want it…**

Allen sat at the bed on his room, a little bit unusual because Allen didn't do some training like sit-up, push-up, and other training to make him stronger or to make his body became muscular. He was thinking about something and again, something unusual too. He was thinking about making a hole on his ear, like Lavi, but just one, on the left ear.

Then, he was thinking about getting help from someone mature enough and someone who wore an earring to. He opened his room's door and went around the headquarter to searched for Lavi. Lavi was on his own room, sleeping like a child, of course, Allen thought. He was just gone home after 4 days went to Venice for a mission. Slowly, Allen opened the door and left. "Lavi is sleeping, what should I do? Ask Yu? Argh!! Hell no, he is a jerk, and there's no chance he's going to help me. Lenalee… ahh, she was going to China to visit Bak Chan and, Krory is going with Lenalee. Komui… euww, he's even not on the list. Hmm, better went outside, maybe there's someone that can help me."

Like Allen said, he went outside, to the town. He sat on the chair that neatly placed at the café, ordered some coffee, and thinking again. When he was going to taste his black, Luwak Coffee. "Umaii… I'm always love coffee. Oh, and tea too. Hahh, it's very tasty…" "Is it?" "Yes, it is. Uwaaa!!! Tyki?! What the hell are you doing here?" Yeah, that was Tyki Mikk, from the Noah Clan. "I was going to take a walk in the town, and then, when I wanted to taste a cup of coffee, I saw you."

"So, you just come here coincidentally?"

"Of course, what'd you expect from me? Hey, can I sit in this chair? Too lazy to search it."

"Oh, yes. Please, take a seat."

Then Tyki pulled the chair and sat on it, he called the waiter and ordered a cup of black mocca coffee with a little cup of creamer and a choco granule on it's top. Allen, of course, shocked, to saw Tyki ordered 'that' kind of thing, he was going to ask it, but he pulled out and drink his coffee. "Umm, and you, what are you doing here? Searching for an 'akuma'? Or meeting 'this'?" Tyki pull his little finger out and show it to Allen, which mean a girlfriend. Allen denied it, "Hey, that's rude. I'm not searching 'akuma' and I don't have a girlfriend though…" "Hahaha, then, what are you doing here?" "Actually, I was thinking to pierce my ear. But, there's no one can help me. So, I'm going to town, hoping for someone that can helped me." Tyki was smiling, and more that that, he looked very excited. "I can help you." "Heeeh, hontou? Err, but, do you wear earring?" "Yeah, don't you even notice? Here, take a look." Tyki showed Allen his shining, blue colored earrings in his left and right ear.

Allen stared at Tyki's earrings, and it had been 5 minutes since Tyki showed it. "Hey, until when do you plan to stare at my ear? I start to get an uneasy feeling you know." "Sorry, but… I really want it. Do you know the store that can make a hole at my ear?" "I don't know. But, if you want, I have the tool. Want me to make it?" "No, no, I can't let you do that. I'm better leave now, going to search for the store." Allen stand up, he put the money on the table and started walk, until Tyki pulled Allen's hand with his warm, big hand. "Wait a minute!!" he said. Allen seems shocked, but had calmed down, "Wha-what do you want?" "I'll do it for you, you don't have to pay. I think it's difficult to search the store since you don't know, and I bet it'll be a long journey." "You're right. But, I don't want to do it in the town. Do you know a place?" Tyki was thinking for a place…

"Ah! Why don't we do it in your room at the headquarters?"

"Do you think I will let you go inside the headquarters?"

"Just kidding. Let's see… hmm, how 'bout… ah, at the park near the river."

"I think that's a good idea. Okay, umm, can we do it now? I'm getting impatient."

"Wait there, and I will bring the tools with me. Okay?"

"Okay. See you there, don't be late, and don't try to lie."

"I will not lie, okay? Now go there while I get the tools."

As Tyki ordered, Allen went to the park near the river. Waiting for Tyki that went to get the tools, "I don't think Tyki will help me. And, beside that, he have the tools, then I don't have to spend money. Hahahaha." Allen dark side came out, it was because Cross, one of five generals of exorcist, that had giving Allen a dark and difficult children's life. Yeah, working for his teacher debt, that damn teacher, that had gone out with many girls from over the world.

"Hey, you look scary with those dark auras that come out from your back." Tyki was back, there were many piercing tools in his hands. "Ah, Tyki, you're back. Hurry up." "Can you be more patient mister? First, choose one of the earrings that you want to wear. I give it to you for free, be grateful." Tyki handed five pairs of earrings to Allen, and he take the silver one, the same model with Tyki's, and gave back the remaining earrings to Tyki.

Then, he prepared the tools while Allen waiting for him, full of excited feeling to got his first hole on his ear. After that, Tyki called, "Hey, white boy. Come closer to me." Without any thought, he came, closer to Tyki. "Ok! Quick! Make it quick!" "Hey, can you be more patient?! Anyway, it's hurt, can you stand on it?" "Of course!! Do it now, at my left ear." Then, Tyki touched Allen's left ear. Which made him shocked a bit, "He-hey, what are you doing?" "Shut up and don't move. I'll pierce your ear, when I'm done, pass me the earrings. Understand?" Allen nodded quietly, seeing Tyki's cold eyes that glared at him (It's very fast, only in 5 seconds).

Slowly that black hair, mature man, pierce Allen's ear, slowly. Allen's felt that the little pain piercing his ear, he shouted, "Arghh!! Damn, that's hurt!! Can you do it more slowly please?" "Hahh, who said to make it fast?" "Um, me?" Allen pointed to himself. "Yes, you moron. So, shut up and don't move. Why do I have to say that same thing again and again?" The white haired boy didn't answer, he was imagining that cold eyes of Tyki.

One minute past, Tyki told Allen to give the earrings. He grabbed it and put the earrings on the Allen's ear, slowly but sure then spray the alcohol. Like a normal human, Allen shouted, he can't bear the pain when the alcohol spread at his ear. "Take it easy." "I can't bear it, ow shit!! It's hurt!!" "Ssstt!!" Tyki grabbed Allen's body and lick Allen's ear, made the pain gone. Then suck the blood that came out from Allen's ear then spit it out from his mouth. "Still hurt?" asked Tyki with a soft voice. Still shocked of what just happened to him a while ago, he answered, "A… nnn…no…no, it's not hurt anymore, so stop licking my ear." _Oh My God, my heart is beating fast… but he's a man. Why?_

"Huff, at least it's done. Looks good on you, how do you feel?" "Great, I like it. Thanks Tyki." "Haha, it's okay. If you want to make a hole again in your right ear, just ask me, and I am grateful to help. Mmm, are you all right? Your face is red." Yes, it is, Allen's face turned red, thanks to Tyki who licked his ear just before. Made his heart beating faster, and faster. "I'm all right. But, I want to do something to you." _Shit! What am I talking now? I know, it's forbidden. But, I can't stand it any more. Must do it somehow…_

Slowly, Allen stand, walking towards Tyki, tried to make their distance more closer. He had been thought to do this right after Tyki licked his ear, and there was just this one thing that he wanted to do now. Then, he moved his face, closer to Tyki's. "What are you doing?" Allen answered with a soft voice, softer than any voice that he ever said before, "I'm sorry." "Huh? Uphh!!" Allen kissed him, pressed his soft lips to Tyki's.

Shocked of what was happening now, Tyki struggled, refusing Allen's sweet offer. "What… are you… doing?!" "Let me do it, please. I can't stand it anymore." Then, again, he kissed Tyki, hugged him then kissed him again. "_I can't escape… but, it feels good. And, if I do it, there's no turning back…_" Allen wanted more, made Tyki can't refuse anymore then began to kiss Allen.

The more they did it, more they wanted it. They can't stop, enjoying each other kiss. Then, Tyki began to use his tongue, fill Allen's mouth that began to enjoy that passionate kiss of Tyki. After that, he used his' too. It looks like he didn't want to lose, he felt that he can do more than that. Same thing with Tyki, he didn't want to lose, he kissed Allen with more passion.

Satisfied of each other, Allen opened his eyes, and stopped the kiss. His face was turning red, same thing with Tyki that had no idea that this kind of thing will be happen to him today. At the first, he just wanted to enjoy the warm breeze as spring came, but he ended enjoying other kind of thing instead enjoying this peaceful day.

"Umm, I… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For… doing this kind of thing to you, honestly, it's because you licked my ear and sucked it before, and you look so… umm…"

"What?! Say it to me." Allen's face turning red again, he was inside the house of shame now, it was what he imagined now.

"Umm, sexy…"

"Wha…what?! Just because of that, you kiss me?"

"Yeah, that's why… I'm sorry." Tyki began to laugh, the words that came out from Allen's mouth tickled him. Then made Allen confused, why must Tyki laughing while he was ashamed. "Hahahaha, you know. Hahaha, I think you're cute. I like the way you kissed me, so, why don't we do it more often?" "Don't smirk!! Umm, actually, I like it too. And my heart began to beating too, I had no idea."

Tyki grabbed Allen and gave him a quick kiss, then began to speak, "I think you love me, and I think I began to love you too. How does that sound? Charming, adorable, cute boy?" "Ahh, don't say that. I began to think that you're dangerous you know, and about what you say, I think it's right."

"It's good then, and I'm dangerous just when you're around. So, be careful, that I will kiss you without any warning. And do 'this' and 'that' to you too, okay?"

"I don't mind thought. Mm, you're not going home? The sky has turned red, and it wills dark soon."

"It's okay." _He's very cute… _"I want to be with you just a little longer, can I?"

"O…of course, I'll be gladly to accept. Hey, I like this earring, and we were wearing a same thing." Allen smiled, showed his first unforgettable earrings, which never he released every day, he just keeps wearing it every day.

Then, they spent their time together, full of love. New love that just had began between them, which will they treasured. At least, they kept it as a secret between them and decided to not let anyone know about their relationship. Because, they can't imagined of others' reaction if they knew and, it was more interesting to hide it and then told everyone when the time was right. After that time, they'll just spent their time together…

--Owari--

**A/N: It's all… huff, I even use my fullest though to made Tyki as Uke and Allen as Seme. It's kinda hard to imagine it, but I think that I made it somehow. Yeah, it's fun and I'll make more!! Just wait…**


End file.
